Ten Snuggles for MaryLynette and Ash
by notyourpanel
Summary: As the title suggests. For the LJ Community '10 snuggles'. I will update as and when I post them on the actual community itself. Please Read and Review! COMPLETED! XXX
1. Even more than the Night:theme 7

"Look, look!" Mary-Lynette suddenly pulled sharply at the collar of her boyfriend's shirt so he'd look through her telescope. "It's a comet! Ash!"

Raising his eyebrows in mute amusement the impossibly beautiful young man did as she wished and looked. Too late, the brunette realised her blunder. She'd gotten too excited again; of course Ash didn't need a _telescope_ to look at a comet. Through his powerful, strong lamia eyes he could see it more than clear enough.

Heck, it looked like a big orange streak to her but he would be able to pick out every spectrum of green, pink or red that it had. Mary-Lynette felt once again, extremely insignificant.

"It's beautiful," Ash informed her casually. "I can see the residue of the streak; it's like millions of beams of light all-hey, Mare, are you okay?"

He rolled over onto his stomach so he could see her better, a movement so quick Mary-Lynette couldn't help but jump. She smiled thinly and nodded at him.

"I'm good, Ash. Don't worry about me. Just the usual, you know…"

"Mare…" Ash reached a hand up hesitantly to her face, half-afraid she'd pull away but she leaned her cheek into his palm gently.

He smiled, as she did, at the sparks of electrical tension that erupted from this simple action. They _still_ hadn't quite gotten used to this bizarre feeling. Being Soulmates was confusing enough without all the added physical stuff. As if they needed any more confirmation that this connection was permanent and unbreakable.

Mary-Lynette sighed now, squeezing Ash's arm tightly with both hands as he stroked her hair.

"It's just…not fair," she said, hating how childish the words sounded.

_She_ was the one who loved the night, who wanted to see the stars so clearly…yet he was the one who was _truly _a part of it. For Ash Redfern was _special_. He was a lamia; a pureblood vampire of the Night World. He had talents and powers that she as a human could not even comprehend or dream of having but all she wanted was to have his eyes. Even for one night.

"I'm sorry," Ash said quietly, not knowing quite what else to say. "If I could, I'd give you everything."

His voice was low and sad and Mary-Lynette felt a twinge of guilt as she looked up at him. None of this was _his_ fault.

"Thank you," she smiled warmly at him. She knew that Ash avoided talking about his emotions at the best of times, so for him to come out and say that…

She knew that she was the only one who saw this side of him and that humbled her. Ash truly loved her, she could see that so clearly in his eyes whenever he looked at her that it made her blush. She'd always had to look away at first and that had hurt him. Rejection from your Soulmate caused unbearable pain but Mary-Lynette made it clear to Ash that she wasn't rejecting him, just her own too-strong feelings _towards_ him.

"I know you would," she said quietly, grateful for his concern but still feeling a little put out by how easy it was for him and not her to see the true beauty of the night when she wanted to so desperately.

"I love you," he told her, kissing the inside of her wrist softly and drawing her down to lie beside him. He didn't touch her anymore than that; he was aware of how short her temper was at such things. But tonight, Mary-Lynette didn't care.

She curled up beside Ash, slipping her free arm under his and squeezing his hand tightly. He squeezed it back just as tightly, a faint smile on his lips.

Mary-Lynette thought about a lot of things. She thought of seeing the stars up close. Of discovering new galaxies, of watching a supernova from start to finish…but these were all the things she _wanted_ not needed.

Very slowly, so he wouldn't hear her, she lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. Really _looked _at him. And there it was. The feeling of peace, of happiness so concentrated that her heart ached with the joy of it.

'I want you the most,' she thought as she leaned slowly forward and pressed her lips to his. 'I need you the most.'

Ash sighed into the kiss and his arms tightened around her slightly. Mary-Lynette worried that her blood was tempting him and drew back a little so they parted. His sad, little-boy face was so comical she snorted into his shoulder abruptly.

Ash groaned and she laughed some more. "Sorry, sorry!" she giggled into her palm, trying to muffle it.

"Mare, you killed the mood," he complained, lifting her face up so he could look her in the eyes.

She pulled her tongue out playfully and grinned up at him, not in the least sorry anymore. It was too much fun winding him up.

He continued to glare at her in mock-anger. Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes and tried to pull away as she realised she was lying on top of him.

"Ash, get over it! You're such a _guy_…!"

She struggled against his hold, her cheeks warming from her blush. "Let go!"

"No," he replied stubbornly, now openly grinning. Her feeble attempts to break away were amusing. "Tell me you love me."

"Oh, please!" Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious," Ash's eyes, violet right now in the half-light, were smouldering and intense. Mary-Lynette could feel her heartbeats speeding up and found it hard to look away as easily.

"Ash…" she squirmed uncomfortably, her cheeks flaming now. She closed her eyes. It was just too dangerous to look at him. "You already know I do."

"It's nice to hear it," he shrugged, his finger tracing patterns against the back of her shirt. "Besides, you don't say it nearly as much as me."

She punched his shoulder hard. "_Not_ the point!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Besides," she added in a low voice. "It's not like I mean it any _less_ than you do."

"I know that, Mare." Ash's lips were at her ear and Mary-Lynette shivered as he murmured against it. "I'm just saying…I'd like to _hear _that you do, from time to time."

"_Idiot._" Mary-Lynette grabbed his face and kissed him, longer and deeper and more passionately than she had ever done before. Which was really saying something as she was usually much more reserved and calm compared to him, but then Ash always seemed to bring out many surprising sides to her.

When this kiss ended they were _both_ breathless. Ash blinked up at her, so shocked that he'd momentarily released her and, seizing the chance, Mary-Lynette winked at him and leapt up to pack away her telescope equipment.

She smiled again as, predictably, his arms encircled her waist from behind and he pulled her back against him, kissing her neck fervently. Mary-Lynette squeezed his hands, knowing her own were trembling as much as his.

"I love you," she told him firmly and distinctly so it couldn't be missed. "I have always loved you and I will always love you, Ash Redfern. No matter what. _I love you._"

Ash was silent, but she could feel him smile against her hair, see the lighting up of his mind. There was very little darkness there now. He'd learnt and sacrificed a lot for her to get there. And soon, she would sacrifice something for him too. Someday. They only had **forever**…and Mary-Lynette knew what she wanted now, finally.

Yes, the Night World was a cruel, dangerous place filled with darkness…but there was light there too. And love. As long as she had Ash there would always be a light in her life no matter what she was, human or vampire. And that was what truly mattered.

**~Fin~**


	2. The Courting Ritual:theme 13

"Here," Mary-Lynette thrust the fluffy pink stick towards Ash while she paid the man at the counter. He blinked and took it slowly from her hand.

Replacing her purse in her bag, she looked up to find him frowning at her.

"What?" she asked him irritably.

"You're…giving me candyfloss?" His voice told her he was trying (and failing) to conceal his amusement and Mary-Lynette felt her temper begin to flare up again.

"Fine, if you don't want it-" she began, reaching to take it away from him now her hands were free. "I'll just-!"

"No! I…I'll eat it," he insisted, taking a bite before she could make another grab for it.

Turning on him, a satisfied smile on her face, Mary-Lynette looked up as a few notes of music started up from across the field. There was nothing really exciting about a fair in Briar Creek; it was still just a hick town in the middle of nowhere. But Mary-Lynette had always _loved_ merry-go-rounds.

She sighed, biting her lip wistfully. Shouldn't she be too old for this now…?

Suddenly, Ash's other hand had closed around hers and he was leading her towards it! What the-?

Shocked, Mary-Lynette held back, spluttering, "Wh-what are you _doing_?!"

Ash looked over at her, surprised. She noticed a bit of candyfloss was stuck to his cheek, though he still looked gorgeous of course.

"I thought you wanted to go on?" he asked. She blinked, blushing and he smiled.

"Come on,"

Mary-Lynette allowed herself to be led and was further shocked when Ash _joined_ her on the ride, choosing a black horse to the right of her dappled grey one. She was prepared to give him one of her hard kicks in the shin if he even _tried_ to make fun of her but the encouragement in his smile threw her. Ash…he was…

'_He's...he wants me to have fun,'_ she realised, blushing. _'Why?'_

As if he'd heard her, Ash's smile grew wider. He leant forward so he could whisper in her ear. Mary-Lynette closed her eyes but didn't move away. She just couldn't; the pull was too strong. She wanted to remain exactly where she was, with him this close to her.

She felt his hair tickling her cheeks slightly and caught her breath. What-?

"I wanted to see you smile," Ash whispered softly.

She opened her eyes, turning her face cautiously towards his. Ash didn't move away and she tried to assess his eyes for sarcasm or any hint that he was teasing her. There wasn't any.

Mary-Lynette reached for his face, her heat pounding in her chest, and wiped away the candyfloss on his cheek. She didn't quite know what to say. So she smiled.

She smiled warmly and squeezed the hand that was closed around hers tightly. Ash smiled back, is forehead touching hers slightly as he leant forward and very gently touched her lips with his.

Mary-Lynette blushed and drew away shyly, relieved when the ride finally started up and the music burst through the intense, private bubble that seemed to have formed around them.

This was…_really_ going to take some getting used to, she realised, but strangely…it seemed to just get easier over time.

She knew being with Ash would be awkward and tense, irritating sometimes, but…she couldn't help but feel _happy_ when they were together too. She liked _being_ with him, couldn't ever see herself without him now, and maybe that was the Soulmate Principle but it was _her_ too.

As the walked home, Mary-Lynette silently slipped her hand into his again and held on tight. Ash didn't say anything either, but interlaced his fingers with hers and held on just as tightly. And, for once, Mary-Lynette didn't mind the sparks…

**~Fin~**


	3. Failing Calculus:theme 9

"I give up," Mary-Lynette announced flatly, slumping over her chair and laying her head on her elbows tiredly.

Ash frowned from where he was sat across the room from her and got up to sit at her desk beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he enquired gently.

"I just can't _get_ it," she groaned.

"You will eventually," her boyfriend soothed, squeezing her. "Keep trying."

"No." Mary-Lynette shook her head hard, glaring at the formulae on her sheet, her mouth set in a tight line. "I've had it up to _here _with Calculus! Who _cares_ if I fail the exam tomorrow?"

"I do," he kissed her neck softly, rubbing her shoulders gently as he drew her up into a sitting position again. "And I bet your parents and Mark do. Even _you_ do, deep down."

"Right now, the only thing I care about is getting some sleep," Mary-Lynette grumbled, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand as she stretched. "I'm calling it a night."

"'Kay, then." Ash got up and pulled her to her feet, catching her when she swayed off balance.

"Wow. You _are_ tired," he remarked as she kept her head against his chest, snuggling into him slightly. She nodded, smiling up at him, and eased herself out of his arms slowly.

She started to put away her practice questions and notebook. Ash watched her, noting how she slammed things down on her desk and frowned.

"You're _not_ going to fail," he murmured softly. "You'll be great."

"It's alright for _you_," Mary-Lynette mumbled under her breath. "You're great at everything because your mind's got tonnes of room in it to think about multiple things at a time."

"True," he nodded, dodging the pillow she lobed at his face. "But you're _good_ at calculus, Mare."

"I _thought_ I was, but…now I can't remember anything!" she wrung her hands, panic bubbling up inside her. "It's like someone hit the 'erase' button in my mind. I see _nada_…!"

Ash chuckled, then suddenly swept her body up into his arms and carried her to her bed. He tucked her in securely, despite her yelps of surprise and indignation and dragged a chair out to sit by her head.

"Sleep now," he commanded firmly. "You'll feel better after a little rest."

"You do realise that I can only get about five hours of sleep now, at best?" Mary-Lynette asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Ash rolled his eyes, tapping her nose gently with his forefinger.

"Sleep," he repeated, leaning forward to kiss her gently. She closed her eyes as his lips caressed hers, trying hard to, but her heart still thudded with dread…

*

"Ash!" Mary-Lynette bonded into the garden, dropped her bag and launched herself right into her shocked boyfriend's arms. "Ash, I did it!"

"Did what?" he teased, lifting her up off the ground and twirling her in the air. "Discovered a new solar system?"

"I _wish_," she snorted, rolling her eyes. She clung to his shoulders tightly, a little dizzy now.

"Put me _down_, you idiot!" she giggled. "I'm gonna hurl!"

He set her gently down, ruffling her windblown brown hair gently. "Calculus all good then?"

Mary-Lynette beamed at him, hugging him tightly again. "Most definitely!"

**~Fin~**


	4. I like the green one:theme 6

"Mare…"

"One second, Ash, let me just pay for these!" The brunette kissed her frowning boyfriend quickly to placate him. "Hold on just a little longer, okay?"

Ash didn't reply, closing his eyes and sighing in a real show of impatience. Mary-Lynette felt bad; she knew he hated shopping. And could this line move any _slower_…?

*

Gathering the bags in her arms and accepting the change, she nudged him with her elbow gently.

"I'm done," she informed him meekly.

He took the heavier bags from her wordlessly and walked out of the store. Mary-Lynette sighed and followed him, helping him load up the car. They got in and Ash pulled out of the space they had parked with his usual precision and ease. He took her hand in one of his once they were halfway home, though, and Mary-Lynette felt somewhat relieved when he did.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, squeezing his hand and intertwining their fingers. "I know you hate shopping, but this was an emergency."

"Going to a beach party calls for an emergency shopping spree?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He glanced sideways at her and she nodded seriously.

"It's a girl thing," she told him.

"I see," Ash said, his mouth twitching in amusement. Mary-Lynette smiled, looking out of her window...

*

They reached her house presently, but she didn't get out right away. Turning to face him, she squeezed his hand in hers again.

"I'll make it worth your while," she promised, snuggling up to him. He laid his head on top of hers at his shoulder and raised their hands so he could kiss hers.

"Oh?" he enquired softly.

"Yeah, later tonight. But try and enjoy yourself at the beach party, okay?"

"Ugh," Ash groaned, lifting her face up so he could kiss her lips gently. "Why do my sisters always insist on torturing me?"

"They're just glad you're back," Mary-Lynette smiled, stroking his cheek.

"I've been back for months!" Ash rolled his eyes, tugging a few strands of her hair gently.

"Yeah, but they're happy!" Mary-Lynette insisted. "Besides, you never let them properly thank you for confronting your dad about them. This is just their way of thanking you, Ash."

Ash squirmed uncomfortably. "Yeah, well, I didn't do it to get some kind of _reward_ or fuss made…"

"I know that, but it'll make them happy." Mary-Lynette rubbed her nose against his gently, tapping his sharply. "So behave yourself."

She opened her door and got out. Ash was instantly at her side as she straightened, with her shopping.

Mary-Lynette giggled. "I can never get used to that."

He grinned, handing over the bags. "You will, in time. I'm gonna be around for a while."

"You better be!" she warned him, poking his chest with her finger.

"Forever," he kissed her softly. "You know that."

"Yeah, I do," she sighed, squeezing both his hands in hers briefly before letting him go. "See you later."

"Okay. Oh, by the way?"

Mary-Lynette looked over her shoulder at him, smiling. "What?"

Ash winked and nodded towards one of the bags. "I like the green swimsuit best. Brings out your eyes."

She blushed and he laughed, walking back down the road to his car, waving as he went. Mary-Lynette shook her head and let herself in, leaning against the front door in the hallway and smiling.

'_Green it is,'_ she thought as she went upstairs to get ready.

**~Fin~**

*

A/N:- I love that! The grumpy-shopper-but-still-attentive Ash! (laugh) Hehe, so a green swimsuit and some making up to do, huh? That's gonna be _some_ beach party! XD!


	5. Always:theme 10

"Don't be mad," Ash Redfern begged in a low, pleading voice as his girlfriend frowned at the gaily-wrapped parcel he'd placed in her lap.

"Too late." Mary-Lynette reached out and tugged hard at a few strands of his blonde hair though her eyes were twinkling with warmth. "I'm mad as Hell."

Ash hugged her suddenly, then promptly doubled over at the kick she directed at his gut. Mary-Lynette shook her head, shoving him gently.

"Stupid! I _told_ you not to get me anything, didn't I?" she pouted angrily as he straightened, rubbing his stomach.

"Like I listen to _anythin_g you say to me," Ash neatly dodged another punch and winked, catching her hand in his and squeezing it. Then he leant forward and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

"Besides, turning eighteen is an important milestone. I wanted to give you something special," he added seriously.

Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes, pushing her dark hair off her shoulders and trying hard to ignore the frisson of electrical tension that had started up from the kiss. She suddenly had an almost overwhelming urge to grab for Ash's face and kiss him again, this time for longer.

'_Damn this stupid Soulmate business!'_

She compromised by holding onto his hand tightly. The tension lessened slightly as soon as the physical contact was made and she blushed. Ash tugged at her hand impatiently, knowing she had weakened now.

"So open it."

Mary-Lynette looked up at him quietly, hesitating. "Uhm…"

"Go on," he urged her excitedly. "I want to see your reaction."

"That sounds promising," she muttered sarcastically, wondering now if Ash had gotten carried away and spent a lot, as he always seemed to do. That was the main reason she hated it when he got her things; he almost _always_ went overboard.

The parcel was small and light but that didn't tell her much. She decided to just get it over with, tearing the paper off abruptly.

"Ash…" she breathed.

"You like it?"

"I…" This couldn't…this wasn't meant for _her_, surely. "I…it's…"

It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life, apart from Ash of course. Even more entrancing to her than the stars looked through her telescope on a really clear night.

Lying in her palm was a small glass vial in which there was encased a single, red rose. It was the reddest rose she had ever seen, the petals spread out only just slightly as if the bud was just opening up. Every part of it was perfect, no blackened bits, not one tear in the delicate petals.

It floated in a clear liquid, too thick for water but definitely too light for oil. The vial itself had intricate pattern on its silver casing and along the bottom, she now read the inscription that had been engraved on it. Rather clumsily, she noticed, which meant that Ash must have done it himself. It was just one word.

"_always"_

She felt tears pricking behind her closed eyes and Ash moved closer to her, taking both her hands in his. She opened her eyes to his, trying to glare at him. Unsuccessful, she punched his shoulder with the hand not containing her precious gift and lay her head against his chest.

"_Idiot..._" she mumbled, trying to hold back her tears. She felt, rather than saw, him smile and then his hands were reaching up to hold her face, lifting it gently up so he could look at her.

"That wasn't supposed to make you cry," he said, thumbing away a few stray tears that had fallen. "Sorry."

Mary-Lynette shook her head hard, squeezing his hands on her cheeks tightly.

"No…I-I'm…being stupid."

She looked up, the look in his eyes making her words stick in her throat. It was one of those rare, tender looks he showed only to her. The look that told her he loved her.

"Thank you, Ash. I love it."

She smiled despite herself and he smiled back, wiping the last of her tears away gently.

"I love it," she repeated quietly, hugging him tightly and hiding her face against his shoulder.

"I love _you_," he replied, predictable as ever. Mary-Lynette decided that, right now, she didn't care and lifted her head up to kiss him.

'_I love you too,'_ she thought happily as he held her. _'Always'_

**~Fin~**


	6. Cupcakes:theme 8

"Ash, you are **SO** dead!" Mary-Lynette stormed out into the garden and slammed a pillow into her bewildered vampire boyfriend's face as his sisters nudged and tittered at the sidelines, greatly amused.

"What did I do this time?" Ash demanded, rubbing the back of his head, his face the picture of innocence. Mary-Lynette glowered at him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and dragging him inside the house and through the parlour!

She released him when they reached the oven in the kitchen and opened it, thrusting the tray of freshly baked, risen brown cakes towards him.

"Oh, thanks," Ash reached out to take one and she whacked his hand hard with a wooden mixing spoon. "**Ow!** What the Hell-?"

"Confess right now, Ash!" Mary-Lynette put her hands on her hips, glaring up at him.

"I have no idea what you're _talking_ about, Mare!"

"You _stole _one of the chocolate cupcakes I made, didn't you?" she persisted stubbornly.

"I did _not_!" he retorted, irritably.

Ash was getting more than a little annoyed now. He'd been lying on the lawn, minding his own business, and she practically attacked and dragged him here, _then_ started in with a tirade of false accusations. Much as he loved, adored and cherished the girl and all that she sure was quick to blame _him_ first whenever things went wrong!

"I didn't steal your cakes," he said in a calmer, more patient tone, trying to hide his amusement at her anger.

Mary-Lynette was so _cute_ when she got like this, eyes narrowed, hands on her hips and a flustered expression on her face.

"Ash, so help me-!"

"I swear on my love for you - crazy, demented woman that you are - that I did _not_ steal your damn cakes, okay?" he stated in a final tone, turning to go out again.

Mary-Lynette barely recovered from her blush at his words and grabbed his arm to drag him back when Mark suddenly popped his head in the kitchen.

"Yo, Mare. Uh, I took one of your cakes before, when you were taking to Rowan," Mary-Lynette's younger brother smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, should have asked first, but you were busy, so…but it was really good. You tried one yet, Ash?"

"No, not yet." Ash struggled to keep the laughter out of his voice and didn't have to look at his girlfriend to see how red and embarrassed she must be looking. "You go on out, we'll follow in a bit."

"'Kay," Mark nodded, going out again. "See you later!"

There was a long, stretched out silence in the kitchen now.

Ash avoided looking over his shoulder at Mary-Lynette's eyes so she could salvage some dignity but couldn't help chuckling to himself as he walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry!" she called out to him suddenly. He glanced over his shoulder at her, raising an eyebrow.

Mary-Lynette blushed, biting her lip in embarrassment at her blunder, but she came forward, holding her arms out to hug him from behind tightly. She nuzzled his back with her head gently.

"Sorry," she repeated. "I was out of order."

"Well, you certainly could have handled that better, yeah." Though his heart and body reacted automatically at any touch from her, Ash worked to keep his voice offended and short. "Can you let go of me?"

Mary-Lynette nodded against him, sighing as she released him. He turned to face her, a faint smile touching his lips as he played with a lock of her hair. She blushed and felt her heart beat faster.

"I love it when you're angry," Ash told her, leaning his head down so he could kiss her softly. "Your facial expressions are classic."

"Thanks a lot," she mumbled weakly as his lips brushed hers again, her own parting against them.

His hand was in her hair and she clung to his shoulders tightly. His scent was exquisite, solid, real. Ash smelt like hot grass and cool air. It refreshed her. She could taste it. Every time they kissed, she wanted to capture that scent, keep it with her so that a part of him would always be near…

"I love you," she murmured softly as he drew apart from her slowly. He smiled and kissed her closed lids. She could feel his heart beating against hers.

"I love you too, Mary-Lynette. I really do."

"I'll try not to get as angry anymore," she promised him firmly. "Or jump to conclusions."

He smirked, kissing her firmly. "Nah, it's fine. You wouldn't be you without your little outbursts, Mare. Don't stop on my account."

Ash kissed her neck softly and she licked at his ear gently, pressing her body against his.

"Besides," he breathed. "I kinda like it when you yell at me. I find you quite sexy when you're angry."

"Pervert," she muttered, lifting her face up to look at him and opening her eyes. His eyes were soft teal and warm as they gazed into hers and she couldn't help but melt under it.

"You have a _very_ weird sense of what is sexy," she murmured.

"Well, I have weird taste, period," he shrugged, winking at her. "I'm in love with _you_, aren't I?"

She rolled her eyes and drew his face down for another kiss, choosing to let that comment pass for now. She vaguely wondered about offering him one of the cupcakes and seeing how he would like them but then Ash's hand was travelling up under her top…against her bare skin…and she decided that she would ask him later…

**~Fin~**

A/N:- I like steamy kitchen scenes, and I finally got to write one! Huh. Odd what one little cupcake can cause, hm? ^_-


	7. Movies:theme 12

"This one looks good," Mary-Lynette frowned up at the listings. "But…I like the look of this one, too. I saw the preview last time with Mark."

"Mare," Ash smiled, amusement plain on his face as he squeezed his girlfriend's waist gently. "You've been debating with yourself for the past ten minutes. Why don't we just watch both?"

"Oh!" Mary-Lynette looked up at him in surprise. "But, Ash…you've seen this one, right?"

She indicated the poster to her left, unsure. It was a good idea, but she worried about him being bored. Ash smiled, leaning forward to lightly press his lips to hers, ignoring the titters and wolf-whistles that erupted immediately around them at the action.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "I just want us to spend some time together on a real _date_ for once, and not hankered by Mark or my sisters."

Mary-Lynette squeezed the hand on her waist and smiled up at him.

"Yeah, it's kinda nice to be out together like this, huh?"

"Yeah," Ash smiled back at her, nodding towards the growing line in front of them.

"So, shall we?" he prompted.

"Yeah, let's go. It'll be fun," she enthused, pulling his hand and steering him towards the line.

*

As Ash handed over the money for the popcorn and drinks, Mary-Lynette hoisted the tub over the counter carefully and balanced it on her hip as she hitched her purse higher up her shoulder. A few pieces started to fall, but Ash caught them in one swift movement and placed them back before taking the tub from her.

"Let me carry this," he said, ruffling her hair. "You can't focus on two things at once."

Mary-Lynette smiled gratefully at him and nodded, though she punched his arm gently for the last comment. Ash was always like that lately; kind, considerate and so affectionate towards her. He'd changed so much.

"What're you thinking?" Ash enquired, winding his free arm around her waist, holding their tickets up to her face so she'd take them. Mary-Lynette smiled and leaned her head back against his chest happily.

"Nothing," she said. "Just thinking about how much I love you. The usual."

"Oh," he nodded, kissing her hair before turning her around to face him. "Well, then, let's get a back seat. Then maybe you can tell me again, properly."

"Ash!" Mary-Lynette punched his shoulder hard as he laughed. "You're a pervert! And we are not getting a back seat!"

"Sure, sure. Come on, Mare."

He took hold of her hand and steered her towards the door of their screening. "Let's go watch your movie."

"Okay," she smiled, squeezing his hand tightly as they walked in.

**~Fin~**

A/N:- Aww~! Cute date-fic! I imagine that they would be dodging around the sisters and Mark for some privacy, so this was fun to write about. A nice, private date for Mare and Ash at the movies! XX


	8. Christmas:theme 3

**NOTE:** Cross-posted to 'Ten Snuggles/Five Times...'

"Ash" Ash, come here, quick!" Jade yelled at her older brother just as he came in through the door of their living room. "It's snowing!"

"Nice," Ash replied, uninterested. Kestrel and Rowan want to look too, "ooh"-ing and "aah"-ing much more appreciatively for their younger sister's benefit. Jade clapped her hands excitedly, and then squealed with delight as she spotted the two figures walking towards the house.

"They're here!" she cried happily, rushing to open the door.

Ash stood up and went to the window to look out, much more alert now. Mary-Lynette and Mark could just be seen, trudging slowly through the snow towards the house. Their faces were almost completely covered with thick woollen scarves and hats.

He went to wait at the door too and waved to them slightly. Mary-Lynette spotted him and waved back.

Jade ran out to greet them, crying, "Merry Christmas!" Mark hugged her, making her squeal at the cold snow he caked her in.

"Stop that!" she ordered, giggling as she batted him off. "You're _freezing_!"

Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes and walked past the two lovebirds, greeting Ash with a warm smile.

"Hi, you."

"Hey. You okay?" he asked, smirking, as she tried to untangle her hair from her scarf. He unravelled it gently and she blushed, taking off her hat.

"Yes, thanks. You?"

"Fine." Ash smiled, leaning forward to lightly press his lips to hers. "Merry Christmas."

"You, too." Mary-Lynette squeezed his hand as he led her into the warm, inviting kitchen where the smell of baking was wafting out to them. She paused, taking a small package out of her pocket.

Handing it to him, she looked up into his startling violet eyes and said, "This is for you. Merry Christmas, Ash."

"Thanks, Mare."

He presented her with a large package he seemed to pull, quite literally, out of nowhere. "I got you one, too."

"Oh, _God_…"

"I didn't spend a lot, I swear!"

"Ash-!" Mary-Lynette opened her mouth to protest again but he held his hand up to silence her.

"Mare, please. It's **Christmas**. That means you have to accept it. Refusing to take a present on Christmas is unheard of. Not to mention rude."

She shook her head, fingering a corner of the wrapping, not looking at him. It sure _looked_ like something expensive, she thought. It was certainly big enough.

"Okay," she said reluctantly.

Ash rubbed his nose with hers gently, smiling. "Good girl."

"But this…I didn't get you anything _special_," she warned him.

"If it's from you, it will be." He took her coat away and went to hang it up, leaving her holding the package tightly. When he came back, she was still looking at it, an expression of discomfort on her face.

Ash rolled his eyes, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist so she jumped a little.

"It's not a _bomb_, you know." He squeezed her gently. "Why don't you open it already?"

Mary-Lynette took a deep breath and bit her lip. "Open yours too."

He held it up in front of her, his hand poised at the end. "Together?"

"Okay. One, two…" Mary-Lynette gripped the paper and tore it swiftly.

"Three," Ash murmured, staring at his gift as she gasped at hers.

"Oh, God, _Ash_-!" she punched his shoulder, twisting around in his arms, glaring up at him. "You idiot!"

"What?" he demanded. "What's wrong with it?"

Mary-Lynette closed her eyes, counted to ten and opened them. "Nothing…is _wrong_ with it," she hedged.

"So, what?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest, the watch she gave him already fastened on his wrist. "You don't like it?"

"I love it," she whispered, staring down at the gift. She looked up at him, smiling. 2I love it, Ash. But you _lied_!"

"I swear I didn't spend that much!" he insisted, holding up his hands in surrender. "I didn't know _what_ to get, so I got a _few_ things. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes, then threw her arms tightly about his neck and hugged him.

"I feel bad now," she confessed, as he held her. "This is too much, Ash."

"No, it isn't." He kissed her hair softly, stroking it back from her face. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I do," she smiled up at him, letting go of him to pick up the assortment of astrology textbooks, the giant chart on the planets and necklace with the crescent moon design on the pendant, holding them close to her as if they were treasures. "_Thank you_, Ash."

"I love you," he told her, taking her hand in his as they walked into the living room to join the others. "Merry Christmas, Mary-Lynette."

**~Fin~**

A/N:- I liked the OTT of Ash's gifts the most in this one and Mary-Lynette's protests. They are just so cute together, ne? XD


	9. Sharing MaryLynette:theme 11

"You're kidding, right?" Ash stared at Mary-Lynette as Jade beamed beside her.

"Nope!" his younger sister tossed her silvery-blonde hair and hung tightly onto Mary-Lynette's shoulder. "I decided I wanted red, black _and _white for my room colour! Alternate walls, you know?"

"Please, please tell me you didn't agree to this," Ash pleaded even as his frustrated girlfriend unloaded a large can of dark red paint from her car.

Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes. "Jade's an unstoppable force of nature. I couldn't do anything."

"Did you buy the whole _store_?" Ash asked incredulously as he helped her unload can after can as well as an assortment of brushes and rollers.

"Like I _said_," Mary-Lynette panted, setting the last one down and rubbing her forehead. "Jade's unstoppable; once she gets an idea in her head there's no use fighting her."

"Thanks for coming with me, Mary-Lynette!" Jade twirled around in the garden, smiling happily up at her brother. "And thanks for lending me your credit card, Ash!"

"I expect every cent back with _interest_," growled her brother, mentally calculating it all in his head.

"Yeah, yeah." Jade pulled a face at Mary-Lynette from behind Ash's back and she hid a smirk against the back of her hand, disguising it as a yawn. Ash raised an eyebrow at her, suspicious, and turned around to an innocent-looking Jade who merely shrugged.

"Jade! You ready?" Mark, Mary-Lynette's younger brother, suddenly appeared at the door to the house, waving at his girlfriend to come in.

"Yeah, I am!" Jade smiled, running up to him and taking his hand.

"That's a lot of paint," Mark whistled. Ash grimaced and Mary-Lynette patted his arm sympathetically.

*

"Let's get started!" Jade cried excitedly as the last of the cans were deposited inside. She pulled gently on Mark's hand and they both went upstairs to change into old clothes.

Ash collapsed on the couch in the living room, head in his hands. Mary-Lynette came and sat beside him quietly.

"You okay?" she asked, stroking his hair gently. He laid his head in her lap and sighed, tilting his head into her palm a little more.

"Mm, I'm fine."

"You're _just_ like a cat when you're like this," Mary-Lynette chuckled, tickling him lightly. Ash shifted so he could look up at her and frowned.

"So _cute_!" she added, just to rile him further.

"Ugh! Don't _call_ me that!" Ash groaned, holding his hands over his eyes. Mary-Lynette laughed, nuzzling him gently.

"I don't want to be cute," he muttered quietly through his hands.

"Sorry. Would you prefer _handsome_?" she teased.

"That'd do just fine, thanks." Ash smiled up at her looking, now more than when he was irritated, _very_ handsome indeed.

Mary-Lynette felt her heart flutter and blushed a little. She leaned down to kiss him, her own hair falling around his face as she clung gently onto his. She felt Ash's hands reach up to hold her face and smiled, nudging his nose playfully.

"I missed you today," she admitted quietly. "You should have come."

"Hardware stores aren't really my thing," Ash replied lazily. "You do drudgery so much better than me."

"Huh!" Mary-Lynette straightened, tugging sharply at his hair then stroking it again.

"Besides," he added, looking up at her. "I didn't want to have to share you with Jade."

"Oh?" she drew back from kissing his forehead, surprised.

Ash nodded seriously. "I don't like sharing you."

Mary-Lynette shook her head, smiling. Ash sat up beside her, taking her hands in his.

"You're so _weird_!" she giggled, hiding her face in his shoulder, embarrassed yet pleased. Ahs merely smiled, kissing her cheek, and held her close…

**~Fin~**


	10. Graduating:theme 1

Mary-Lynette was glad she only had to graduate _once_. It was finally over. After about three _excruciatingly_ long hours of boring speeches, walking on the stage, posing for photographs, their old, tottering Principal announced that the Graduation Ceremony of Briar Creek High was officially over!

Mary-Lynette cheered and threw her hat in the air with everyone else, immediately engulfed with hugs and kisses from her classmates. She exchanged a few words, goodbyes, and promises to try and keep in touch, and then finally stepped off the stage, searching the room.

She needn't have bothered; Ash's arms were already around her by the time she turned and she clung to him tightly, breathing in his fresh, airy scent…

"Well done," he murmured quietly in her ear as her family made their way through the crowd, trying to reach them. "I'm so proud of you, Mare."

"Thanks," she nuzzled him gently, and then felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned and accepted the hug her father gave her and Mark joined in too, almost smothering them!

"Way to go, Sis!" he yelled happily.

"Thanks, Mark." Mary-Lynette slapped his hand in a high-five when he raised it and then held onto it tightly, squeezing it happily.

"Well, we'll see you at home!" Claudine beamed, squeezing Mary-Lynette's other hand. "You kids go on and celebrate, okay?"

"Really?" Mary-Lynette looked at her father. "Can I?"

"Ash told us this morning that he had something planned for you especially," Mr. Carter explained, smiling. "You go on ahead, hon. We'll see you at home tonight."

"Okay," she nodded glancing over her shoulder at her boyfriend. Ash's face was the picture of innocence. Mary-Lynette frowned. What was he up to…?

"See you later!" Mark called as they left out of the main door. Mary-Lynette waved at him, then turned to Ash with a questioning look on her face.

He merely smiled and took her hand, leading her quietly out into the parking lot where his car was. He squeezed it as he let go, letting her get in. She was ready for him when he got in the other side.

"Ash Redfern," she began suspiciously, turning to face him. "What are you planning?"

Ash raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Mare, I'm surprised at you. Don't you trust me?"

"Not as far as I can throw you," she muttered under her breath. He still caught it and laughed. She blushed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Of course I _trust_ you," she rolled her eyes. "But…when you don't tell me stuff it makes me nervous."

He grinned, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles softly. "You'll love it. Trust me."

"What _is_ it?" she demanded.

"Your graduation present from me," he winked, turning the key in the ignition and backing out of the space…

*

"Oh, God!"

"You like it?" Ash asked, his arms about her waist as she stared at the clearing in front of them.

"I love it!" Mary-Lynette turned around and hugged him, kissing his cheek swiftly. Ash had laid out a spread of food on a table under the darkening sky and draped a large banner across two trees which read, in neat precise lettering, _"Happy Graduation, Mary-Lynette!"_

There was a small pile of presents and cards on the end of the table where Mary-Lynette's precious telescope also stood. She shook her head in disbelief. She had seem it just this _morning_, by her window as she got dressed for the ceremony…

"When did you do this?" she asked him.

Ash smiled, shrugging. "Vampire, remember?"

Mary-Lynette nodded, and began helping him lay out the blanket on the grass. She looked up at the sky. The stars were just starting to come out now and she sighed in content. This was _perfect_.

"Ash, thank you," she murmured, snuggling against him as they lay on the blanket together, looking up at the starry sky. "This was the best present ever."

"I love you," he told her, playing with the hair that tickled his cheek as she nuzzled him.

"I love you, too." Mary-Lynette leaned up to kiss him and smiled against his lips as she felt his arms go around her, pulling her to lie on top of him. "But you're _so_ impatient!"

"I _am_," he agreed, hugging her close. "I can't believe that soon you'll be with me forever."

"Yeah," she shivered and he misinterpreted it as fear. His eyes grew instantly concerned as he stared into her face worriedly.

"Mare," he stroked her face gently, soothingly. "We don't have to do this if you're scared-"

"I'm not." Mary-Lynette interrupted him, smiling sheepishly. "I'm not scared, I'm…_excited_."

Ash stared at her for a few seconds then snorted in relieved laughter. He held her close again and Mary-Lynette closed her eyes, smiling.

"I do love you," he sighed.

"I know," she nuzzled his neck gently, sighing against it. "Ash-"

She leaned up on her elbows to look at him properly, a determined look in her eyes.

"Ash, I _am_ ready. I'm not scared, not if I'm with you."

And it was true, Mary-Lynette thought, that this might be hard, it might be painful. But the alternative; a life without Ash didn't bear thinking about. She'd had a lot of time to think while he'd been away and now…now she finally knew she was ready.

'_I know what I want now,'_ Mary-Lynette thought as she lowered her lips gently down to his again. _'I'm ready.'_

Yes. As long as Ash was with her, she had no reason to fear anyone or anything. She would face any challenge and overcome it…because she would never, ever be _alone_ again…


End file.
